The Three Story's of SpongeBob SquarePants
by brad b
Summary: Het zijn 3 verhalen over Spongebob. En zijn Zelf Verzonnen. Hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk.
1. Chapter 1

Verhaal 1. Spongebobs vriend

Op een mooie dag zat Spongebob lekker binnen aan het picknicken. Opeens hoorde Spongebob een groot lawaai het leek wel of er een baby jankte. Spongebob schrok en keek met zijn nieuwsgierige ogen door het raam. Hij keek maar zag niets.

Toen hij weer ging ontbijten hoorde hij het zelfde gejankt toen bij de picknick. Spongebob keek maar zag alweer niets. Toen het s'avonds was en toen Spongebob ging slapen hoorde hij het zelfde gehuil toen bij de picknick en toen bij de straat.

Bij de straat? Zei ik dat nee ik bedoel bij het ontbijt. Toen spongebob extra stilletjes liep van zijn trap ging hij naar buiten. Hij deed heeeeeeeel stilletjes zijn deur open en trok zijn konijntjes pantoffels aan. Toen hij dag en nacht wachtte op dat geluid.

Hoorde hij het opeens het was weer s'avonds en hij liep naar het dier of zal ik maar zeggen Enge monster! Nee enge monster past er niet bij dus we noemen het maar het beest. Waar was ik?

Owhja toen Spongebob liep naar het beest ging hij zijn zaklantaarn aan doen maar hij zag niets want zijn batterijen waren leeg! Toen hij dat rare beest pakte en naar binnen ging. Keek hij wat het was. Hij deed zijn konijntjes pantoffels uit en deed het deken van het dier af.

Het was een verschrikkelijke monster zij Spongebob maar toen het beest ging janken kreeg Spongebob er spijt van en pakte hem op en deed het in een wieg die daar stond. Het beest kreeg al het gevoel dat hij thuis was en viel onopmerkelijk snel in slaap. Toen het de volgende dag was liet Spongebob het beest aan Patrick zien.

Toen Patrick het beest zag schrok hij, en hij zei dat het een monster was. Patrick rende weg door alle huizen die daar stonden en gilde dat het een beest was. Spongebob zei dat het een lief beest was maar was dat ook wel zo….?

Maarja laten we dat stukje overslaan. Toen Spongebob vervolgens bij de krokante krab was liet hij het dier achter in zijn huis. Spongebob! Ja, meneer? Kan jij even de tafeltjes schoon maken en boenen? Ja kapitein! Dat komt in orden!

Toen Spongebob aan het bakken was moest hij steeds denken aan het beest of zullen we het beest maar jan noemen ofzo maarja daar hadden we het niet over. Toen Spongebob steeds moest denken aan Jan ging hij de krabburgers steeds andersom bakken.

Toen meneer krabs het hoorden kreeg hij een dagje vrij want octo gaat het overnemen zei hij.

Toen Spongebob bij zijn huis was wou hij Jan een glas melk geven maar toen hij de deur net opendraaide viel zijn glas melk uit zijn handen en hij viel toen flauw.

Toen Spongebob weer wakker werd ging hij kijken waar Jan was maar het huis was helemaal kapot.

Maar toen hij naar boven keek zag hij Jan maar was dat wel Jan want Jan was geen draak. Spongebob zei tegen Jan hoe kan je hoe kan je ik had je goed opgevoed en jij laat mijn alleen achter. Toen Jan Spongebobs verdriet zag werd hij weer zo klein als een schaap.

Spongebob hoorde opeens wordt wakker, word wakker, word wakker. Toen hij wakker was zag hij Patrick, Aww wat doe je hier Patrick? Owh Spongebob ik hoorde vanacht gejank van een baby buiten maar weet jij wat het is?

Nee geen idee Patrick zei Spongebob met een glimlach.

The End

Lees de 2 andere verhalen ook van Spongebob


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Team B.R.A.D.**

Toen er een postbode langs kwam pakte meteen gerrit het en gaf het aan Spongebob. Spongebob pakte het meteen uit gerrit's klauwen en las het.

Toen Gerrit wou kijken sprong Spongebob opeens tegen het plafond en zei dat het van de Leider was, hij zei ook dat hij daar nu meteen naartoe moet gaan.

Spongebob rende naar het hoofdkwartier en zag Sandy, Octo, Patrick en de Leider. De leider stond op en begon te spreken '' U bent zeker benieuwd waarom ik iedereen hiernaartoe verzamelde''

Het is omdat de hoeveelheid misdaad op de bodem van bikinibroek omhoog is geschoten. Meermeerman en mosseljongen kunnen niet meer de stad beschermen omdat hun leeftijd te oud zijn.

Langzaam staat octo op en zegt '' wat krijgen we er dan voor he meneertje'' 'Goed, als u deel van B.R.A.D. uitmaakt, zou het betekenen dat u een super held bent van bikinibroekstad, En later in de toekomst zouden ze naar je toekijken niet 3 mensen ofzo maar wel miljoenen.

' Ik heb op dit moment gewacht ik ben dan de held van de stad, oke ik doe het' De leider sprak en zei ''we hebben nu een diefstal binnengekregen bij de bikbank, het is jullie taak om die boef tegen te houden'' B.R.A.D. lopen naar binnen en zien de dief.

Toen Spongebob naast de bankrover stond vroeg hij ''wie bent u dan wel'' de bankrover lachte en zei '' kent u mij niet ik ben beroemd in het hele land ventje, mijn naam is FireHead en ik beheers over het vuur''

Patrick rekte zich uit net als een elastiekje en greep Firehead vast. Maar Firehead wees met zijn hoofd naar Patricks handen en begont te blazen opeens verbrandde Patricks handen, en toen begon hij te gillen.

Toen Spongebob zijn veters vast maakte ging FireHead Spongebobs voeten verbranden en Spongebob begon te schreeuwen, gelijk was Spongebob bewusteloos. Na het getuigen van dit ging Octo wegrennen en begon te gillen als een jankend meisje.

Sandy ging vlug naar een badkamer en vulde een emmer vol met water, toen zij weer terug was gooide ze de emmer op FireHeads hoofd, FireHead schreeuwde het van de pijn en stak alles in brand. Plotseling kwam er een steentje en die viel op Sandy's hoofd daarna was Sandy ook bewusteloos en viel neer.

Toen FireHeads hoofd weer gekalmeerd was pakte hij een telefoon en toetste vervolgens een nummer in. Toen hij met een werkgever sprak zei hij dat de bankoverval voltooid was. Toen stond de Vuurhaard weer op en rende weg met het geld.

**The End**

Lees het laatste verhaal van Spongebob ook 


	3. Chapter 3

3. Spongebobs Kerst

Terwijl Spongebob pakjes in tepakken was zoemde een kwal voorbij, want over een paar dagen is het Kerstmis en Spongebob moest daarom al zijn vrienden pakjes bezorgen. Toch was Kerstmis slechts weg een paar dagen, Maar Spongebob was niet de enigen want de andere mensen in BikiniBroek deden het ook. Toen hij het laatste pakje nog moest inpakken realiseerde hij iets. Hij had iemand vergeten, maar wie ookalweer? Sandy had hij vergeten zei hij met een split in zijn ogen. ''Hoe kan dit gebeuren ik vergeet haar nooit, Maar dit jaar …''Oh, ik weet het, Ik ga naar me garage en probeer iets te vinden'' Toen hij in zijn garage zat zag hij niets, jammer dan moet ik Sandy dit jaar maar overslaan. Toen Spongebob Gerrit kattenvoer gaf ging hij naar buiten, naar de Koopjesmarkt. ''Ik moet iets speciaals geven, vertelde hij toen hij in een laag tempo liep. Daarna liep hij bij de trap naar boven en toen was hij bij de koopjesmarkt. Toen ergens verderop zag hij een koopjesopslag en keek nieuwsgierig rond. Er zijn niet zo veel mensen zei hij tevreden. Toen hij een verkoper zag vroeg hij of hij iets had voor een zoogdier. ''Meneer, heeft u iets voor een eekhoorn'' ''Nee, alles uitverkocht maar u kunt wel bij de jewellerie gaan daar zijn mooie ringen enzevoort'' toen Spongebob weer verder liep krabte hij op zijn voorhoofd en zag toevallig een jewellerie winkel. Hij rende ernaartoe en zag vissen die somber keken. ''Zeker een slechte stemming bij Kerstmis'' zei Spongebob. Toen spongebob rond keek staarde medewerkers naar hem net alsof dat ze nog nooit een gele spons hebben gezien. ''Kan ik u helpen?'' zei de saaie stem van de verkoper. ''Wat denkt u wat een eekhoorn zou van houden meneer? '' ''kunt u dat niet zelf vragen'' ''ehm, nee het is een verrasing voor haar'' Toen de meneer iets wou zeggen was Spongebob verblind door een glimmende eikelhalsband. ''hoeveel kost die eikelhalsband verkoper?''. ''Nou het is wel met Mahonie hout gemaakt dus de verkoper van dat vroeg wel een prijs van zou ik het maar zeggen, 300 euro'' W-wat?! Ik heb zoveel geld niet! ''Als u dat geld niet heeft dan ga je uit mijn winkel.'' Spongebob stapte droevig de markt af. ''Hoe vind ik ooit een cadeautje voor Sandy, Straks ben ik haar vriend niet meer'' Hij pakte een zakdoekje uit zijn zak en snoof erin. Ik kom zeker met lege handen naar Sandy toe zei hij droevig. ''Wacht dat is het!'' Spongebob liep naar Sandy's huis en stond voor haar deur. Hij zuchtte eerst diep en toen klopte hij op de deur. Sandy opende de deur om Spongebob te zien. ''Howdy Spongebob. ''Hoe gaat het?'' Spongebob glimlachte en zei ''Goed, is het goed als ik binnenkom?'' Sandy hief een wenkbrauw op en giechelde. Natuurlijk, dwaas. Wanneer liet ik je er dan niet in. Spongebob bloosde en dacht in zichzelf '' waarom vroeg ik zo'n domme vraag''. Zo wat kom je hier doen vroeg Sandy met een lach. ''Nou eigenlijk. Wil ik je kerstcadeautje geven'' Sandy keek om Spongebob en vroeg ''Heb je het ofzo thuis vergeten want, ik zie niks'' Spongebob lachte, hij was nerveus alweer. ''zie je dat is het, het is eigenlijk geen cadeau …… Sandy deed haar armen over elkaar en zei '' Nou? Wat is het dan eigenlijk, met een nieuwsgierige blik. Het is een sjaal en een rode muts! ''Spongebob, Dat ik een kerstcadeau je zei dat het iets was dat je niet kan geven'' Owh jha? Vroeg Spongebob verbaasd. Nou ik bedoel dat niet, maar ik had ook nog dit gekocht voor je , hij gaf het kistje aan haar. Toen Sandy het kistje opendeed zag ze dat ze haar leven al wou, een eikelhalsband. ''hij was wel heel erg duur maar omdat, jij mijn beste vriend ben gaf ik het….'' Toen Spongebob nog iets wou zeggen gaf ze hem een knuffel. ''dankjewel, En ik heb nog iets voor jouw een ketting er staat een S op en op de achterkant staat je achternaam zei Sandy blij. Dankje, Vriend hij stond met zijn ogen versteld want dat wou hij zijn hele leven ook {o o}

l---l

---

The end, and she life's Long and happy!


End file.
